Avant la célébrité
by ptitgazette
Summary: une tit histoire de The GazttE et les elfen
1. Lance toi

Titre : Avant la célébrité

Personnage : the GazettE / Elfen

**Disclaimer : il n'y a que Elfen qui m'appartiennent**

**Elfen : présentation**

**Aneso** : (c'est moi !!!!) (Batteuse mais sait aussi jouer de la guitare et du piano) Française, 1m55, 55kg (et oui quelques petits bourlets et je ne m'en cache pas !!) cheveux blonds qui lui arrivent au milieu du dos parsemés de mèches noires, ongles noirs, percings au menton, sur la langue, 5 à l'oreille droite et 4 a l'oreille gauche, tatouage : le signe japonais de la liberté sur le poignet gauche et un scorpion sur la nuque.

Personnalité : c'est la naine du groupe mais elle ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds pour autant, vraie petite rebelle, elle est asser gothique mais reste assez naturelle pour autant, elle porte souvent du noir et des couleur froides, elle porte aussi souvent des pantalon larges qui ne tiennent pas sur ses fesses laissant souvent une vue sur ses shortys, elle porte tout le temps des mitaines noires, comme Mirutu, c'est une vrais boule d'énergie et aussi un concentré de bonne humeur, elle sort avec Reita et adore le rendre jaloux en utilisant Kai

**Camille** : (ma best friend n°1) (guitariste mais joue aussi du piano) Française, 1m71, 52kg, cheveux courts châtain clair parsemés de mèches rousses et blondes, ongles argentés, percings juste aux oreilles, tatouage : une salamandre sur le poignet droit.

Personnalité : est plus baba cool, rasta que gothique, elle est assez sérieuse et rappelle toujours Aneso et Mirutu quand elles vont trop loin dans leurs délires mais au final, se fait toujours entraîner dedans, elle est tombée raide dingue de Kai la première fois qu'elle l'a vue.

**Jade** : (ma best friend n°2 !!) (Guitariste, sait aussi jouer de la batterie) Française, 1m72, 50kg, cheveux blonds qui lui tombent sur les épaules très clair, ongles noirs, percings au nez, au nombril et à la lèvre, tatouage : un dragon sur l'épaule.

Personnalité : asser provocante dans sa façon de s'habiller (mini-jupe, t-shirt très court…), elle porte tout le temps des manches (comme Aoi dans Reila), elle a une sale manie de ne jamais respecter les règlements mais, à part ça, c'est une jeune fille très gentille, elle tient beaucoup à ses amis, elle rigole facilement, elle sort avec Aoi

**Mirutu** : (chanteuse) Japonaise, 1m58, 48kg, cheveux rouges qui lui arrivent en bas du dos, ongles noirs, percings aux oreilles, 5 de chaque côté, pas de tatouage.

Personnalité : très courageuse, elle fonce tout le temps tête baissée, assez gothique, c une vraie gamine quand elle s'y met, toujours le sourire aux lèvres, c'est un vrai concentré de bonne humeur et une boule d'énergie (un peu trop des fois), elle sait chanter très aigue mais aussi très grave, elle sort avec Ruki.

**Liyata** : (bassiste) Japonaise, 1m65, 50kg, cheveux bruns qui lui tombent sur les épaules, ongles noirs, percings juste aux oreilles, pas de tatouage.

Personnalité : c'est la plus naturelle du groupe, très timide, elle ne se lâche que sur scène et avec les personnes en qui elle a confiance, elle ne donne pas sa confiance rapidement, elle parle très rarement, elle est un peu attirée par Uruha.

Note 1 : l'histoire commence au lycée et va suivre la vie des deux groupes jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient connus dans le monde entier. Une autre précision est que Aoi, Reita, Uruha, Ruki, Kai, Aneso, Jade, Mirutu, Camille et Liyata sont en internat. Pour les besoins de l'histoire, Ruki possède un appartement en centre-ville mais ne l'utilise que pendant les vacances ou les cas exceptionnels

Note 2 : je précise que je ne parlerais pas de Camille avant le chapitre 10, vous verrez pourquoi.

**Chapitre 1 : Lance-toi !**

Reita s'avança vers _elle _et ses copines il avait mal au ventre et un peu peur mais il continua à marcher, arrivé devant _elle_, il resta debout à se parler à lui-même : « Respire mon vieux, ça doit pas être si dur que ça, j'ai l'air d'un con, chuis mal coiffé, on s'en fout !! Allez, beau gosse, tu respires et t'y vas !!! ».

Reita : heu ….. Aneso……je te dérange ?

Aneso : non, pas du tout.

Reita : je voudrais te parler d'un truc.

Aneso : je t'écoute.

Reita : heu… je voudrais te parler en privé

Aneso : OK se tourne vers ses copines vous m'attendez les filles ! part avec Reita

Reita : voilà, je voulais te demander si tu …heu….tu…

Aneso : je …quoi ???

Reita : su tu voudrais bien …heu….

La cloche sonna la reprise des cours

Aneso : j'ai cours, là, mais on se parle après si tu veux ou en cours de physique, on est dans le même groupe.

Reita : baisse la tête si tu veux.

Aneso : ok, à tout à l'heure alors !

Reita : oui !!!

Aneso partit rejoindre ses amies, Reita lui alla retrouver les siens.

Aoi : alors la réponse ??? Je veux tout savoir !!

Reita : je ne lui ai pas dit.

Aoi : mais pourquoi elle était en face de toi ???

Reita : ça a sonné.

Aoi : mouaaaaaaa mort de rire il t'arrive que des merdes a toi

Reita : urékai baka.

Uruha : met une tape sur la tête de Reita voyons, malpoli, on parle pas comme ça à ses amis

Reita : urékai toi aussi ! Puis d'abord, qui te dit que c'est mon ami ?

Ruki : bon les enfants, on a cours là, faudrait peut-être y aller

Et ils partirent tous les cinq vers leur cours d'histoire. Après une heure de cours ennuyeux, ils avaient module de physique avec les filles. Reita avait de plus en plus mal au bide. Quand Aoi vit arriver aneso, il donna un grand coup dans le ventre de Reita le faisant suffoquer.

Aoi : Aneso, Jade, Mirutu, venez !!

Jade : Coucou mon chéri embrasse Aoi

Mirutu : Il est où Ruki ?

Aoi : Il se fait poser une extension, il la trouve trop petite !

Mirutu : T'es con Aoi !

Aoi : Reita ! T'avais pas quelque chose à demander à Aneso ???

Reita : non… heu enfin… oui… mais plus tard !

Aoi : T'es timide mon Reitatounai

Reita : Ta gueule, baka !

Mirutu : voit Ruki arriver Ruki tu étais où ?

Ruki : l'embrasse au chiot avec une fille ! Pourquoi ?

Mirutu : Je te demande pardon ?

Ruki : Je rigole ma chérie ! Il est où le prof ?

Jade : On n'en sait pas plus que toi !

Kai : arrive en courant Le prof est pas làààààààààààààààààààààààààààà !!!!!!!!! On peut aller dans la cour, on n'est pas obligé d'aller en perm !

Tout le monde se dirigea vers la cour.

Aoi : C'est le moment de te lancer Reita !

Reita : Ouè, je sais mais j'y arrive pas !

Aoi : Tu le fais ou je lui montre «_ la photo _»

Reita : Tu fais ça, t'es mort !

Aoi : Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire alors !

Reita : Bon ça va, j'y vais !

Reita alla vers Aneso qui discutait avec Liyata.

Reita : Heu… Aneso ?

Aneso : Ouè j'arrive ! finit sa discution avec Liyata

Liyata : Merci tite sœur ! Je te la laisse, Reita !

Aneso : se tourne vers Reita Tu voulais me dire quoi ?

Reita : Heu… je voulais savoir si tu… heu… si… heu… tu…

Aneso : change de disque, il est rayé !

Reita : Oui heu… si…hésite

Aneso : Allez, accouche !

Reita : Heu……. Tu m'aimes bien ?

Aneso : Hein ! Heu, bah oui !

Reita : T'es sur ?

Aneso : Pourquoi je te parlerais si je pouvais pas te voir ?

Reita : Je sais pas.

Aneso : Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ?

Reita : Bah…. Pour savoir !

Aneso : D'accord ! Parce que tu penses quoi de moi ?

Reita : Heu… Je…. Je t'aime…………………………..BIEN !!!!!!!!!!!!

Aneso : C'est tout ce que tu voulais me demander ?

Reita : Oui… heu… non

Aoi : Salut vous deux, Aoi, futur guitariste, formeur de couples, regardez-moi et Jade, ça fait un bon exemple !

Aneso : Tu nous fait quoi là ?

Aoi : J'aide mon tit Reita qu'à du mal à se lancer !

Aneso : A se lancer pourquoi ?

Aoi : Te demander un truc qu'il a sur le cœur –si il en a un- depuis au moins 3-4 mois

Aneso : Et c'est quoi ?

Aoi : Je laisse Reita te parler !

Reita : Mais c'est que…

Aoi : _la photo_ Reita, _la photo_ !

Aneso : Quelle photo ?????

Aoi : T'occupe, écoute Reita.

Reita : Voilà, je voulais savoir si tu voudrais bien… heu…

Aoi : _la photo_, _la photo _

Reita : Heu… tvesotilecmoi

Aneso : Quoi ????

Reita : Heu… tu veux sortir avec moi ?

Aoi : Voilà, c'est fait !! Bon moi je retourne à mes occupations repart de son côté laissant Aneso et Reita seuls

Aneso : T'es sérieux ?

Reita : Bah oui !

Aneso : Heu… je sais pas, faut que je réfléchisse !

Reita : Ah ok ! Tu me dis ça demain alors !

Aneso : Ouè se retourne et commence à partir mais revient devant Reita j'ai réfléchi.

Reita : Hein ?!

Aneso : J'ai réfléchi !

Reita : Ah heu et….

Aneso : C'est oui rougit

Reita : Quoi ?

Aneso : C'est oui ! T'es sourd ou quoi ?

Reita : Mais c'est super !!

Aneso : Heu oui !!

Reita : Bon bah, à demain alors !

Aneso : Oui

Reita : Salut, s'en va mais revient, j'ai oublié un truc !

Aneso : Quoi ??

Reita : se rapproche et l'embrasse ÇA

Aneso : Effectivement

**_Note de moi : Voilà pour ce premier chapitre,c'est le début de l'histoire entre Aneso et Reita, on rencontre aussi les couple Jade/Aoi et Mirutu/Ruki. Sinon je sais, Aoi je le fais passer pour un gros chieur et j'ai fait un Reita super timide mais je le trouvait trop kaiwaiiiiiii quand j'ai écrit ça et oui, j'ai un faible pour les hommes timide, c'est pas de ma faute, ça me fait craquer. Dans le chapitre suivant, vous allez tout savoir sur la fameuse photo avec laquelle Aoi fait chanter Reita. Sinon, petite précision, les filles et les gars ne sont pas dans la même classe mais ils se retrouvent ensemble pendant certains cours qui sont des options (comme les cour de français, musique, japonais et sport) ou dans des cours en demi-groupe où les classe sont partagées en deux et donc, forcément, les gars et les filles se retrouvent ensemble._**


	2. la photo

**Chapitre 2 : La « photo »**

Le lendemain matin, Aoi n'arrêtait pas de taquiner Reita à propos d'Aneso tellement que Reita faisait tout pour l'éviter. Quand il fut arrivé dans le self pour le petit-déjeuner, Reita remarqua que tout le monde était là sauf Aneso et Jade.

Reita : pose son plateau à côté de Kai Elle est où Aneso ?

Mirutu : La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, elle se brossait les dents.

Aoi : T'as vu, elle veut avoir l'halène fraîche !

Reita : Ce qui n'est pas ton cas !!

Liyata : Vous allez pas commencer tous les deux !!

Aoi : Pourquoi pas ?!

Jade : pose son plateau à côté d'Aoi Parce qu'aujourd'hui tu ne portes ton attention que sur moi !!!

Reita : Elle est où Aneso ??

Jade : Elle se change.

Mirutu : Encore !

Jade : Ouè, elle s'est fait engueuler par la dirlo !

Reita : for what _(pour ceux qui ne parle pas mon langage for what c'est pourquoi traduit mot à mot de l'anglais et oui, je réinvente les langues _:p

Jade : Elle a mis son t-shirt « Jesus was a punk »

Ruki : C'est d'un malin !!

Dix minutes plus tard, Aneso arriva.

Reita : Salut l'embrasse après qu'elle se soit assise à coté de lui

Aneso : Salut tout le monde !

Aoi : T'as mis un t-shirt convenable, donc comme ça, tu n'es pas une serial killeuse !

Aneso : Si je l'étais, ça ferait déjà lontemps que tu serais mort.

Jade : Tu le touches, c'est moi qui te tue !

Aoi : Jade ! Je peux me défendre tout seule !

Reita : Je voudrais bien voir ça !

Aoi : Toi, tu ferais mieux de te taire car j'ai une photo très persuasive !

Uruha : Tu l'as encore ?

Liyata : C'est quoi cette histoire de photo ?

Kai : Faudrait pas que tu la vois, elle pourrait heurter ta sensibilité !

Aneso : C'est une photo de quoi ?

Aoi : Je suis sûr qu'elle t'intéresserait !

Reita : Aoi, la ferme !

Ruki : Pourquoi tu t'énerves, Reita ?

Aneso : C'est quoi cette photo ?

Aoi : Disons qu'il y a deux ans, alors que ton cher copain était bourré, il nous a fait un merveilleux strip-tease complet et disons que j'avais mon appareil photo avec moi !

Aneso : C'est juste pour ça !!

Aoi : Disons qu'on peut aussi faire chanter Kai mais c'est moins drôle que de faire chanter Reita !

Mirutu : T'as fait un strip-tease !! KAI !!

Kai : Mais j'étais bourré !

Aneso : Et puis, tout le monde fait des trucs cons quand il est bourré !

Reita : Disons que c'était plus que con !

Jade : Tu veux dire quoi par là ?

Ruki : Oh ! Premièrement, ils étaient bourrés, deuxièmement, tous les deux à poil et troisièmement, ils étaient en train de s'emballer !

Aneso : se tourne vers Reita les yeux grands ouverts Quoi !!!

Reita : J'étais bourré.

Aneso : T'as emballé Kai !!!!

Reita : Mais…………

Aneso : C'était comment ?

Reita : surpris Quoi ?

Aneso : C'était comment d'emballer un mec et surtout Kai !

Reita : J'en sais rien, j'me souviens plus !

Aneso : Ahhhhh !!!

Kai : histoire de changer le discussion Vous avez quoi comme cours ce matin ?

Mirutu : Heu… Histoire, maths, japonais et français !!

Ruki : Super, on se retrouve en japonais et français !! Et cet aprèm ?

Aneso : Perm, perm, musique, perm !! Une journée chargée !!

Reita : On se retrouve en deuxième heure de perm et en musique aussi !

Liyata : On pourra demander au pion si on peut aller dans la cour !

Aoi : Ou on pourra aller en ville !!

Uruha : Si c'est que pour une heure, ils voudront pas !

Ruki : Pourquoi on est majeur après tout !!

Jade : Non pas tous, Aneso et moi, on a que 17 ans !!!

Aneso : Ouè mais moi bientôt 18 !!

Liyata : Ouè, dans deux semaines

Aneso : Quelle mémoire !

Reita : T'es née le 9 avril !

Aneso : Oui pourquoi ??

Reita : Pour rien mais attends, t'as deux ans de moins que moi !

Aneso : Tu le savais pas !

Reita : Bah non !!

Aoi : Bon Reita, tu viens !

Reita : Pour faire quoi ?

Aoi : J'ai besoin d'aide pour porter mes affaires.

Reita : Chuis pas ton larbin !

Aoi : La photo, ce serait dommage qu'elle tombe en de mauvaises mains !

Reita : Tu me saoules !

Aoi : Je sais, moi aussi, je m'aime, allez, suis-moi !

Reita : Ok, ok embrasse Aneso A tout à l'heure !

Aneso : Ouè regarde son homme partir

Ruki : vérifie que Reita est parti Alors Aneso, il t'a demandé comment ?

Aneso : Hummmm réfléchit J'ai pas envie de te le dire !

Kai : Allez, dis-nous, on veut savoir comment le tit Reita s'est lancé !

Aneso : Non !

Kai : Alors, donne-moi ton croissant.

Aneso : lui tend son croissant Grosse bouf !

Kai : la bouche pleine qufoiii !!

Aneso : Bon, j'y go prend son plateau et part pour le débarrasser

Jade : fait pareil Attend-moi, caniche !

Aneso : Ta gueule, blondasse !

Jade : Que de bons souvenirs !

Aneso : Ton mec me saoule !

Jade : Pourquoi ?

Aneso : Il fait chanter Reita ! Viens, on va au chiot, chuis mal coiffée.

Jade : la suit dans les chiots Ca change pas de d'hab !

Aneso : Je t'emmerde !

Jade : Moi aussi, je t'aime !

Aneso : J'aimerais bien la voir cette fameuse photo !

Jade : Pourquoi, t'es pressé de voir Reita à poil ?

Aneso : Non, pas spécialement mais elle doit être drôle !

Jade : En tout cas, Reita doit rien avoir à envier à Aoi.

Aneso : T'en sais rien, t'es jamais allée vérifier.

Jade : Ca va pas tarder !

Aneso : T'es pas majeur, faut que t'attendes !

Jade : Je pense à un truc, si tu vois cette photo, tu verras ton mec en train d'emballer Kai mais aussi les deux à poil !

Aneso : Au moins, je verrai si tout est proportionnel !

Jade : La proportionnalité, ça fait lontemps qu'on en a pas parlé !

**_Note de moi : Voilà pour ce deuxième chapitre alors elle a l'air d'être bien cette photo! Personnellement, s'il en existe une, je voudrais bien la voir ! Sinon, j'ai rien contre Aoi mais je sais pas pourquoi je le fais pas sympa avec Reita pourtant je l'aime bien Aoi !_**

_**Autre chose, la proportionnalité est un gros délire entre jade et moi, je remercie nos cours de maths et nos idées tordues donc voilà, on apprend aussi qu'Aneso et Jade ne sont pas majeurs, elles ont 17 ans et ont deux ans de moins que tous les autres donc par déduction, tous les autres ont 19 ans ( quelle intelligence ) je suis désolée si j'ai pas mis les différences d'âges qu'il y a dans la vrais vie mais c'est moins compliqué car comme ça, ils sont tous dans la même classe, c'est beaucoup plus pratique !! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je respecterais les dates d'anniversaire. Dans le chapitre suivant, vous allez voir comment se sont formés les couples Aoi/Jade et Ruki/Mirutu !**_


	3. souvenirs

**Chapitre 3 : Souvenirs**

Note : dans ce chapitre, pendant le premier flash-back, les phrase qui sont mis entre parenthèses sont les pensées des deux concernés !

Aneso sortit des toilettes, suivie de Jade.

Jade : tu sais, t'es pas mieux coiffée qu'avant !

Aneso : Urékai !

Jade : On va voir mon chéri?

Aneso : Tu veux plutôt dire le bourreau !

Jade : Regarde, ils sont à leur casier court vers les gars Aoi !

Aoi : prend Jade par la taille, l'embrasse Re-coucou ma belle.

Aneso : s'approche de Reita T'es a moi, maintenant.

Reita : Pour toujours l'embrasse

Aoi : Au fait, Jade, demain, ça va faire un an.

Aneso : Tu fais comment pour le supporter depuis aussi longtemps ?

Jade : Mais tu ne le connais pas, c'est un amour avec moi !

Aneso : Tu te rappelles comment il t'a demandé ?

Jade : Il m'a pas demandé mais c'était comme s'il l'avait fait !

_Flash back :_

_Jade et Aoi étaient assis près du feu, un week-end en camping pour fêter la fin des examens. Les autres étaient partis chercher de l'eau, des fruits, des provisions dans une superette ou se bécotaient derrière un buisson (ce cas ne concerne que Ruki et Mirutu ! _:p_). Le vent se mit à souffler un peu plus fort, Jade frissonna, faut dire qu'elle était en mini-jupe et en débardeur !_

_Aoi : Ca va ??_

_Jade : Un peu froid !_

_Aoi : enlève son t-shirt Tiens ! _

_Jade : le prend et l'enfile Tu me donnes encore plus froid !_

_Aoi : J'en ai un autre dans la tente, je reviens rentre dans sa tente_

_Jade : ( j'ai un t-shirt de lui, j'ai vu son torse, il est super musclé ahhhhh le Bonheur total )_

_Aoi : sort de sa tente Ca va mieux ?_

_Jade : J'ai encore un peu froid._

_Aoi : Attends se rapproche d'elle et la prend dans ses bras_

_Jade : surprise Tu fais quoi ?????????????_

_Aoi : La chaleur corporelle, ça réchauffe beaucoup !_

_Jade : … (Pour réchauffer, ça réchauffe)_

_Aoi : Ca va mieux, maintenant ?_

_Jade : Oui ( tu peux pas savoir à quel point )_

_Aoi : se décolle d'elle Ok ( pov' con pourquoi tu lui a pas dit, c'était le moment )_

_Jade : Merci ( pourquoi t'es pas resté plus longtemps )_

_Aoi : A ton service ( on recommence quand tu veux )_

_Jade : Tu sais où sont les autres ?_

_Aoi : Pas la moindre idée ( pourquoi elle me parle des autres, elle n'est pas bien avec moi, elle m'aime pas T.T )_

_Jade : Ils en mettent du temps ( tant mieux comme ça, je peux rester plus longtemps seule avec lui )_

_Aoi : Ca va, tu trembles ( elle a encore froid super !!! . )_

_Jade : Ca va ! ( non ça va pas )_

_Aoi : T'es sûre ( pitié, faites qu'elle ait froid )_

_Jade : Je survivrai (il s'inquiète pour moi, ah, il est tros mignon mais pourquoi j'ai pas dit que je mourrai de froid)_

_Aoi : Ok (ooooooooiiiiiiiinnnnnnnn T.T)_

_Jade : Tu veux que je te rende ton t-shirt ( pov' conne, pourquoi tu demandes ça, je veux le garder ça sera mon trophée, je vais le bénir ce t-shirt )_

_Aoi : Non, gardes-le ( garde le à vie )_

_Jade : ( je dois faire quelque chose ) j'ai froid_

_Aoi : se rapproche d'elle et la reprend dans ses bras ( SUPER . ) Ca va mieux ?_

_Jade : Un peu ( reste comme ça )_

_Aoi : la regarde dans les yeux ( faut que je fasse un truc ) se rapproche encore plus et l'embrasse_

_Jade : ( ahhh je brûle, Aoi, je t'aime ) t'en as mis du temps !_

_Aoi : ( elle m'aime) Je savais pas que tu…_

_Jade : ( alors lui aussi) Ne dis rien l'embrasse_

_Aoi : laisse jade mettre sa tête dans son cou, lui glisse à l'oreille Aishiteru for ever !_

_Fin du flash back _

Aoi : Oui, moi aussi, je m'en souviens très bien !

Jade : Ca aurait été mieux si Ruki n'était pas intervenu !

Ruki : Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait moi !

Aoi : T'as gâché le plus beau moment de ma vie.

Mirutu : Quel plus beau moment ?

Aoi : Notre début sert jade dans ses bras

Ruki : Ah ouè, la tête que tu tirais quand je suis arrivé avec Mirutu, tu voulait pas qu'on soit au courant, tu m'avais même fait promettre de ne pas le dire.

Jade : Promesse que tu n'as pas tenue.

Ruki : Désolé mais c'est plus fort que moi, faut toujours que je dise les trucs comme ça ! Puis vous aviez qu'à être plus discret !

Aneso : Et toi, Mirutu, tu t'en souviens de tes début avec Ruki ?

_Flash back :_

_Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, la tête dans le cul, Ruki regarda son réveil : 3h15 du matin, il se leva. Qui pouvait être assez dingue pour frapper chez lui à cette heure-là et en plus, pendant les vacances ! Il ouvrit la porte et vit un éclair rouge plonger dans ses bras, il sentit son t-shirt devenir humide, il regarda la personne qui pleurait dans ses bras, il reconnut Mirutu._

_Ruki : Mirutu, que se passe-t-il ?_

_Mirutu : Je voyais personne d'autre chez qui aller !_

_Ruki : Mais pourquoi ? Que s'est-il passé ???_

_Mirutu : Mes parents, je me suis disputée avec…_

_Ruki : A propos de tes cheveux ! Tu sais … heu … le rouge c'est … une jolie couleur !!_

_Mirutu : Pas à cause de ça !_

_Ruki : A cause de quoi ?_

_Mirutu : Ils m'ont interdit de te revoir !_

_Ruki : Mais pourquoi ?_

_Mirutu : Ils disent que tu a une mauvaise influence sur moi !_

_Ruki : Quoi ?_

_Mirutu : Il pense que tu te drogues !_

_Ruki : Moi ! Jamais je toucherais à cette saloperie !_

_Mirutu : Je sais mais eux, ils pensent que tu veux me faire tomber dedans !!!_

_Ruki : Mais ils ont pas le droit de penser ça de moi, ils me connaissent pas !_

_Mirutu : Pas autant que moi !_

_Ruki : Tu veux rester ici jusqu'à la reprise des cours ?_

_Mirutu : Je sais pas …_

_Ruki : T'as un endroit où aller ?_

_Mirutu : Non…_

_Ruki : Alors reste ici, je me sentirais moins seul !_

_Mirutu : Merci !!_

_Ruki : Va dans ma chambre te reposer !_

_Mirutu : Mais toi ?_

_Ruki : Y'a le sofa dans le salon, c'est bon, allez, va te reposer, t'en a besoin ! Si t'as faim, réveille-moi !_

_Mirutu : Merci beaucoup, t'es pas obligé de faire tout ça !_

_Ruki : J'abandonne jamais les personnes que j'aime !_

_Ca faisait déjà une semaine que Mirutu vivait en quelque sorte chez Ruki. Un soir, comme à son habitude, Ruki alla chercher des habits dans sa chambre pour le lendemain. Il rentra tout doucement et vit Mirutu dans le lit. Ruki pensa : «Merde, elle dort, Ruki tu fais le moindre bruit je te tue !! Chuis con, je me menace moi-même». A force de se parler à lui-même, Ruki se prit les pieds dans le fil de la prise de son pc, il tomba dans un bordel incroyable ! Mirutu se réveilla en sursaut !_

_Ruki : allongé__ par terre, essaie de se relever Désolé, j' me suis pris les pieds dans le fil, je ne voulais pas te réveiller gomen !!! _

_Mirutu : C'est pas grave mais ça va, tu t'es pas fait mal !! sort du lit et aide Ruki à se relever_

_Ruki : se relève avec l'aide de Mirutu Non, c'est bon désolé__ de t'avoir réveiller !_

_Mirutu : Je dormais pas !! Je pensais à…._

_Ruki : A quoi ?_

_Mirutu : A nous deux avant…._

_Ruki : On en a déjà parlé !_

_Mirutu : Mais enfin Ruki, pourquoi tu ouvres pas les yeux, y'avais aucune raison pour qu'on se quitte !!_

_Ruki : Si tes parents !_

_Mirutu : Aujourd'hui, ils sont un problème alors pourquoi tu…_

_Ruki : Ce n'était pas entièrement à cause de tes parents !_

_Mirutu : Alors dis-moi ce qui t'empêche de revenir avec moi !_

_Ruki : Mais rien c'est juste que…_

_Mirutu : se rapproche de lui Ose me dire en face que tu ne ressens rien pour moi !!_

_Ruki : Ecoute…_

_Mirutu : Si vraiment tu ne ressens rien pour moi, dis-le moi en face et regarde moi dans les yeux !!!_

_Ruki : baisse la tête, regarde le sol, C'est que…_

_Mirutu : Si tu m'aimes encore, embrasse-moi !_

_Ruki : relève la tête et embrasse Mirutu On peut toujours se donner une deuxième chance !_

_Mirutu : Je ne la laisserais pas partir. l'embrasse_

_Fin du flash back_

_**Note de moi :** A**lors d'abord je vais parler du passage Jade/Aoi ils sont trognons puis franchement je veux bien qu'il me réchauffe comme il le fait avec elle puis sinon pour leurs pensées je sais pas je voulais mettre une tit pointe d'humour !!!! **** Donc voila pour Ruki/Mirutu la fin j'avoue je l'ai complètement changé et elle est beaucoup mieux que l'autre puis on apprend qu'ils sont déjà sortis ensemble vous saure**__**z plus tard depuis combien de temps ils se connaissent donc voila pour l'histoire de chaque couple dans le chapitre suivant va y'avoir un petit lemon (le moment que vous attendiez tous) écrit par Jade (c'est son moment je lui laisse) vous allez voir que Jade n'est pas très à cheval sur le règlement !!!**_


	4. tant pis pour la pièce de théâtre

**Chapitre 4 : Tant pis pour la pièce de théâtre !!!**

Note : dans ce chapitre aussi, les phrase misent entre parenthèse sont les pensées des deux concernés !!!

Aoi rentra dans sa chambre d'internat suivi de Jade, ils étaient trempés jusqu'aux os. Quelle bonne idée d'aller répéter une pièce de théâtre dans un parc en pleine nuit surtout quand, au bout d'une demi-heure, il se met à pleuvoir des cordes.

Jade : referme la porte de la chambre Il caille, c'est horrible.

Aoi : Enlève tes vêtements et donne-les moi, je vais les étendre dans la salle de bain !

Jade : enlève son t-shirt et son pantalon, reste en sous-vêtements Il est où Reita ???

Aoi : prend les habits de Jade, va dans la salle de bain Il est au concert avec Aneso, ils dorment chez les parents de Reita !

Jade : Ok !!

Aoi :revient de la salle de bain en boxer et avec une serviette Viens !

Jade s'approcha de lui, Aoi entoura la serviette autour de la jeune femme, puis la serra dans ses bras. Après un (gros) petit câlin, Aoi commença à embrasser Jade dans le cou, ses mains glissèrent le long du corps fin de la jeune femme pour s'arrêter au niveau de ses hanches. Les lèvres du jeune homme remontèrent à la bouche de la jeune femme dans un long baiser passionné. La main droite d'Aoi remonta le long du dos de Jade, lui dégrafant son soutien-gorge au passage. Laissant tomber le sous-vêtement et la serviette par la même occasion, Jade recula vers le lit et se laissa tomber dessus entraînant le beau brun avec elle.

Aoi : Jade…

Jade : Quoi ?

Aoi : arrête les gestes que faisaient ses mains on … on peut pas faire ça !!!

Jade : Pourquoi ??

Aoi : T'es pas majeur

Jade : Et alors…

Aoi : Si quelqu'un s'en rend compte…

Jade : Ne me dis pas que tu n'en as pas envie alors tu sais ce qu'il te reste a faire, j'ai pas envie d'attendre !

Aoi : T'as raison moi non plus ! l'embrasse

Jade : ses doigts passèrent sous le boxer de l'homme caressant sa virilité tendue Tu me laisses faire tout ce que je veux ? se met à l'embrasser dans le cou

Aoi : Tout ce que tu veux !!!

Jade envoya le boxer d'Aoi valser à travers la pièce, sa culotte prit la même trajectoire quelques seconde plus tard à cause des mains coquines de son amant. La jeune fille prit le dessus et tandis que les mains d'Aoi parcouraient son corps, elle entreprit d'embrasser le long torse qui se trouvait sous ses yeux. Le beau brun ramena la couverture sur eux, histoire de ne pas attraper froid quand même. La jeune fille léchouilla le nombril de son homme et sa langue descendit s'occuper du désir de l'homme. Aoi ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça (Jade, pas son sexe !) et il savait déjà qu'il ne regretterait pas cette nuit. Jade ne s'occupa qu'un tout petit moment de cette partie du corps de son amant, elle remonta très vite capturer les lèvres d'Aoi, histoire de bien le faire chier !

Aoi : Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes si vite ? (c'était tellement bon)

Jade : J'ai pas envie de tailler une pipe non plus ! (Et ouè, je te montrerais tout ce que je sais faire une autre fois :p)

Aoi : Ca veut dire que tu veux faire autre chose de mieux ? (Elle me torture, elle le fait exprès, je le sens ! C'est fou comme je l'aime)

Jade : Ouè ! Tu veux jouer au scrabble ? (J'adore te faire chier, c'est pas de ma faute)

Aoi : (petite maligne, tu me connaîs mal si tu croix que je ne peux pas te faire hurler !) Non ! J'avais autre chose en tête passe au-dessus d'elle Attend, je te montre !

Jade : (mais c'est qu'il a des ressources ! Je sens que je vais passer une nuit torride) chuchote à son oreille J'ai tellement envie de toi…. (T'as l'air d'être excité maintenant !)

La langue d'Aoi passait sur le buste de la jeune femme pendant que ses mains s'occupaient de son intimité. Jade se tordit de plaisir, elle aussi sentait son excitation au maximum, elle ne pouvait plus se retenir de gémir. Au bout de quelques minutes, Aoi remplaça ses doigts par son membre tendu, arrachant un petit cri de plaisir à sa compagne. Les doigts de la jeune femme passèrent sur le dos de l'homme, Aoi commença alors ses mouvements de reins. Les ongles de la jeune française s'enfoncèrent dans son dos, telle ment le plaisir était immense. Une demi-heure plus tard, les deux amants crièrent de plaisir, puis essoufflé, Aoi se laissa tomber à côté de Jade, vidé ! Jade se colla à son amour, plus heureuse que jamais !

Jade : sourit C'est la plus belle nuit de ma vie

Aoi : Moi aussi, je suis mort.

Jade : se sert encore un peu plus contre lui Il faut dire que t'as pas chômé !

Aoi : Chuis un pro !

Jade : Ne te vantes pas, tu risquerais d'être surpris le jour où je te montrerais tout ce que je sais faire !!!

Aoi : Pourquoi pas demain ?

Jade : Y'a cours et puis Reita sera là !

Aoi : On trouvera bien un moyen !

Jade : Oui l'embrasse Oyasumi !

Aoi : lui sourit et lui rend son baiser Oyasumi à toi aussi !

Et ils s'endormirent, morts de fatigue. Ils ne connaissaient toujours pas leur pièce de théâtre mais qu'importe, ils s'étaient montrés à quel point ils pouvaient s'aimer et ils avaient passé une merveilleuse nuit. Et cette nuit-là, ils dormirent comme des bébés, l'un contre l'autre.

**_Note de moi : Voil pour ce chapitre, il est plus court que les précédents mais il est plus captivant si vous voyez de quoi je veux parler !!! _****_ Sinon un petit mot pour ma jadou, j'ai un peu changé la fin mais je la trouve plus kaiwaiiiiiii que celle que t'as écrite dsl !!! Sinon, pour l'histoire du scrabble, cherchez pas à comprendre, c'est un délire du collège !!!_**


	5. la morale

Chapitre 5 : la morale !

Reita se réveilla au doux son mélodieux de son réveil. Il sentit gigoté à côté de lui, il regarda la petite bouille de pas réveiller qui se logeait dans son cou.

Reita : Aneso

Aneso : mmmmh mmmmh nonveupo !!

Reita : faut qu'on retourne au lycée ! commence à se lever

Aneso : le retient, se colle à lui l'empêchant de se relever non on sèche !!

Reita : toi si tu veux mais moi j'ai la dirlo sur le dos en ce moment !

Aneso : soit plus sage en cour

Reita : tu vas pas me faire la morale non plus

Aneso : pourquoi pas ??

Reita : t'as pas le droit de me punir !!

Aneso : on paris !!!!

Reita : enfin ça dépent, quelle punition ??

Aneso ; une grosse fessée !!

Reita : comment la fessée ??

Aneso : déculotté !!

Reita : je dis pas non !!

Aneso : l'embrasse sa sera pour une autre foi !!

Reita : tu me brises le cœur

Aneso : tant pis se lève où sont mes habit ??

Reita : matte je sais pas mais c'est bien que tu sois en sous-vêtement !! (Et oui désoler de vous décevoir mais non ils ont rien fait, ils ont juste dormis l'un contre l'autre en sous-vêtement)

Aneso : pourquoi tu dis ça !!

Reita : parce que tu vas avoir froid et que tu vas revenir te logé dans mes bras sous la couette

Aneso : tire la couette plus maintenant !!

Reita : se lève sadique !!

Aneso : un bisou fait une tite bouille tros chou

Reita : daccord s'approche et l'embrasse faut qu'on se grouille on a la moitié de la ville à traverser en bus et il nous reste moin d'une heure !!

Aneso : t'as mis où mes habit !!

Reita : un bisou !!

Aneso : l'embrasse alors ils sont où

Reita : sa me revient ils sont un peu partout dans la chambre !!

Aneso partit à la chasse au habit dans la chambre pendant que Reita lui se rhabillait. Dix minutes plus tard ils attendaient tout les deux le bus. Quand ce dernier se montra enfin Aneso et Reita s'installèrent au fond. Aneso, sa tête dans le cou de Reita finissait sa nuit pendant que Reita lui se remémorait le concert. Au bout de cinq minutes Aneso s'endormit, Reita, la trouvant tros kawai ne pu s'empécher de prendre une photo avec son portable -« un souvenir de cette matinée » pensa t'il- Aneso gigota puis ouvrit les yeux avec une tête de pas réveiller, Reita pris une autre photo qui mit Aneso dans une mini colère (et oui je déteste être prise en photo par surprise)

Aneso : donne moi ton portable, efface cette photo !!

Reita : non t'es tros kawai dessus !!

Aneso : efface là !!

Reita : non

Aneso : si

Reita : non

Aneso : si

Reita : non

Aneso : fait le sinon….

Reita : sinon quoi ???

Aneso : on arrive !!! sort du bus

Reita : la rattrape sinon quoi ??

Aneso : tu verras !! rentre dans le dortoir des fille

Reita li alla dans le dortoir des gars, il se dirigea vers sa chambre qu'il partageait avec Aoi. Il rentra, les volets était fermés –Aoi doit dormir- pensa t'il, il alla dans la salle de bain pour se laver, puis il revient dans la chambre pour changer d'habit, mais il se pris les pieds dans un vêtement qui traînai par terre et il tomba dans un boucan pas possible. Aoi qui fut réveillé par le bruit alluma la lumière et découvrit un Reita à plat ventre par terre, un soutif emmêlé dans les pieds. Reita regarda le sous vêtement que l'avait sauvagement attaquer.

Reita : tient le soutif du b out des doigts je pourrait savoir à qui ceci appartient ??

Aoi : non !

Reita : non quoi !!

Aoi : non tu peux pas savoir !

Reita : Jade est au courant que tu te tapes des meuf quand je suis pas là et en plus dans ta chambre d'internat ??

Aoi : c'est pas ce que tu crois je me suis pas taper….

Reita : c'est peux être toi qui porte des soutif alors !!

Aoi : mais t'as rien comprit !!

Reita : et je suis censer comprendre quoi ? Attend laisse moi deviner qui est sous la couette ! s'approche du lit d'Aoi

Aoi : non Reita fait pas ça !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Reita : tire la couette laissant apparaître la tte d'une Jade encore endormit !! QUOI !!!!!!!!!!

Aoi : ne le dit à personne !

Reita : mais t'as rein dans le pois chiche ou quoi elle est encore mineur !!

Aoi : c'est pour ça que tu ne dois rien dire à personne !

Reita : vous étiez protégés au moin ??

Aoi : euh… non, ça c'est passer comme d'un coup, comme ça… enfin on avait froid et on c'est réchauffé, quoi !!!

Reita : y'a d'autre moyen de se réchauffer tu sais !!!

Aoi : Hey !! Je l'ai pas violé ! C'est elle qui voulait !!

Reita : toi aussi !!

Aoi : et alors !?!

Reita : elle est mineure !!! Si jamais la dirlo l'apprend tu est mort et elle aussi !!!

Aoi : bah elle n'a qua pas l'apprendre !!

Reita : alors réveille ta chérie car si le pion entre et qu'il la trouve là il vas vous tuer !!

Aoi : tu veux bien aller dans la salle de bain, s'il te plaît !!!

Reita : pourquoi

Aoi : d'après toi on a fait ça avec un anorak sur le dos !!!

Reita : sa vas, sa vas !! vas dans la salle de bain

Aoi regarda la jeune française qui dormait sur son torse, il se sentait si bien, il ne voulait pas bouger mais il n'avait pas le choix, il décida de réveiller Jade en douceur, il la regarda dans les yeux, bien que ceux de la française soit clos, puis il s'empara des lèvres de la jeune femme.

Aoi : lui murmure dans l'oreille Jade… réveille toi !!!

Jade : mmmgrrrffff !!!! se colle un peux plus à Aoi

Aoi : réveille toi aller !!

Jade : veux pas !

Aoi : si le pion rentre et qu'il te trouve la on vas se faire tuer et tu sais la suite !!!

Jade : on partira au Canada en clandestin !!

Aoi : c'est pas drôle ! Aller debout !!!

Jade : mais j'ai froid moi je veux que tu me réchauffe comme hier soir monte sur Aoi et lui embrasse le torse

Aoi : non…Jade…arrête…non pas maintenant…pas ici…

Jade : laisse moi faire !!!

Aoi : mais Reita…

Jade : on s'en fou de Reita il est pas là !!

Reita : sort de la salle de bain tu m'a appelé ??

Jade : se glisse rapidement sous la couette REITA !!!!!!!!!

Aoi : tu vois maintenant !

Jade : t'aurais pas pu me le dire plus tôt !

Aoi : j'ai essayé mais tu ne m'as pas laissé parler !! Bon Reita retourne dans la salle de bain le temps que Jade se rhabille !!

Après que Jade se soit rhabillé elle retourna dans sa chambre d'internat.

_Note de moi : bon bah voila pour ce chapitre donc Reita est le premier à savoir pour Aoi et Jade, mais pas le dernier pour le début donc oui désoler de vous décevoir mais Aneso et Reita n'ont rien fait !!!! (:-p) et oui je vous réserve une tite surprise !!! sinon donc voila je sais que je n'est pas encore parler de Camille mais comme je l'ai dit tout au début je ne parlerais d'elle qu'a partir du chapitre 10 ! _

_Ps : je suis désolée mais c'est bien après avoir commencé ma fic que j'ai apprit que les japonais sont majeurs à 21 ans et non à 18 ans mais tant pis pour dans ma fic le monde est comme je le décide donc voila Aneso et Jade ne sont pas majeurs alors que les 7 autre le sont !!!!!! _


	6. raconte moi tout !

**Chapitre 6 : raconte-moi tout !!!**

Aneso posa son plateau à côté de Kai, Jade elle posa le sien à côté d'Aoi.

Kai : Aneso !!! Quel honneur mais pourquoi tu vas pas à côté de Reita ???

Aneso : dit que je pu !!!

Kai : je n'irais pas jusque là mais…. Pourquoi tu ne vas pas à côté de ton chéri !!!

Aneso : je boude !!

Reita : pourquoi j'ai rien fait !!

Aneso : t'as la mémoire courte !

Reita : explique !

Aneso : donne ton portable !!

Reita : pourquoi ??

Aneso : donne le moi !!

Reita : pour faire quoi ??

Aneso : ça ne te regarde pas

Reita : bah si !! C'est mon portable !!

Aneso : tant pis pour toi !!

Reita : mais j'ai fait quoi !!

Aneso : cherche tout seul !

Reita : dit le moi

Aneso : non !!

Reita : pourquoi ??

Aneso : j'ai pas envi !!

Reita : pourquoi ??

Aneso : parce que j'ai pas envi !!!!!!

Kai : STOOOOOOOOOOOP !!!!!!!! TEMPS MORT !!!!! Vous avez quel âge tout les deux ??

Reita : mais c'est elle !!!

Aneso : j'ai rien fait !!!!

Mirutu : sa vas sonner on devrait y aller !

Aneso : je te suis !!

Ruki : moi aussi !!

Jade : attendez moi !!!!

Puis tout les quatre sortirent du self. Arriver devant son casier aneso pris ses affaires quand Reita arriva.

Reita : ferme la porte du casier pourquoi tu m'fais la gueule !!

Aneso : je fait pas la gueule je boude !

Reita : c'est la même chose !

Aneso : non pas du tout si te faisait la gueule je ne ferait pas ça !!! l'embrasse

Reita : alors pourquoi tu…

Aneso : ah !! Sa sonne, bisous mon chéri l'embrasse

Reita : tu m'as toujours pas répondu !!!

Aneso : et j'en ai pas l'intention !!!!!

Aneso alla rejoindre Jade, Mirutu et Liyata dans leur rang. Quand leur prof arriva ils montèrent en salle d'SVT. Arrivées là-bas Aneso et Jade allèrent s'assoirent tout au fond de la salle.

Jade : super un cour nul je vais pouvoir te parler !!

Aneso : de quoi ??

Jade : une chose qui c'est passé entre moi et Aoi !!

Aneso : vous avez … c'est pas vrais !! Y'a-t-il un règlement dans ta vie que t'as respectée ???

Prof d'SVT : les filles au fond !!!

Jade : mais ça c'est passé comme ça, on était trempés et…

Aneso : la coupe vous étiez trempés !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jade : oui on voulait répéter la pièce de théâtre que la prof de français nous a donné mais il c'est mis a pleuvoir des cordes !!

Aneso : explose de rire ahahahahahahah franchement vous êtes doués !!!

Prof d'SVT : les filles au fond deuxième fois !!!!!

Aneso : c'était comment ???

Jade : hum… réfléchit…disons qu'il a des ressources !!

Aneso : aller raconte !!

Jade : c'était parfait !!!!!

Aneso : ah bon c'était si bien que ça !!

Jade : oh oui c'était grandiose !!

Aneso : t'exagère pas un peu ??

Jade : oh que non !!!!

Aneso : et maintenant vous allez faire quoi ??

Jade : recommencer bien sur !!!

Aneso : si la dirlo l'apprend vous êtes mort !!!

Jade : ouè je c'est mais maintenant chaque fois que je le vois j'ai envie de lui sauté dessus !!!

Aneso : et bien tu dit a la tigresse qui se réveille en toi d'attendre le 22 décembre !!

Jade : oh non c'est tros long !! Toi c'est dans une semaine ton anniv' moi c'est dans 8 mois !!!

Prof d'SVT : Aneso !! Jade !! C'est bientôt finit oui !!!!

Aneso : ignore le prof ça c'est ton problème !!!!

Jade : sinon pourquoi tu boudes Reita !!!

Aneso : il m'a pris en photo pendant que je dormais !!

Jade : aie !! Ça tu pardonne pas !!

Aneso : de toute façon je vais bien le faire chier jusqu'à mon anniv' !!

Jade : et ce jour venu tu vas le … VIOLER !!!

Aneso : non je ne vais être aussi brutale !! Enfin sauf si il n'est pas sage !!

Jade : tu vas quand même pas sortir la cravache !!

Aneso : pourquoi pas !!!

Jade : et tu dit de moi !!

Aneso : ouè mais moi j'attend d'être majeur pour coucher avec un majeur !!

Jade : j'aurais bien attendu … mais j'ai pas pu c'est plus fort que moi !!!

Aneso : en tout cas tu voulais le faire car sinon tu l'aurais pas fait. Je me rappel comment t'avait envoyer promener Lucas quand il voulait le faire avec toi !!

Jade : c'est vrais t'as pas tord mais Aoi est beaucoup plus kawai et gentil que Lucas !!!

Aneso : je suis la seule au courant ???

Jade : non Reita aussi est au courant

Aneso : tu l'as dit à Reita avant de me le dire a moi !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jade : non c'est juste que je dormais avec Aoi quand il est rentré dans la chambre sinon comment c'est passé le concert

Aneso : c'était tros bien on c'est tros défouler !!!

Jade : et vous avez dormit où ??

Aneso : dans sa chambre chez ses parents

Jade : et…

Aneso : et quoi????

Jade : vous avez fait quoi tout les deux dans la même chambre et dans le même lit ?????

Aneso : on a dormit rien d'autre !!

Jade : j'ai du mal à te croire !!!

Aneso : tu crois ce que tu veux mais moi je te dis la vérité !!!

Prof d'SVT : JADE ANESO SA SUFFIT MAINTENANT PUISQUE LE COUR VOUS PASSIONNE TANT VOUS IREZ FAIRE LES EXERCICES EN RETENUE !!!!!!!!!!

**_Note de moi : voila voilou donc vous voyez que Jade raconte tout à Aneso et oui donc voila on en apprend toujours un peux plus sur les filles !! Je ne sais pas qui est Lucas mais j'ai pris un nom au hasard sa devais mon frère qui m'a encore parler d'un de ses copain !!! Pour l'heure de colle vous inquiétiez pas c'est pas méchant juste que au collège j'entend tellement mon prof me menacer de me foutre une heure de colle pour que je me taise mais je l'ai toujours pas eu et en plus je parle toujours autant !!!!!! Dans le prochain chapitre Aoi vas se faire gronder par Aneso sans énoncé une seule foi ce qu'il a fait avec Jade et oui chui tros forte !!!!! _**


End file.
